Super Bomberman 5
}} Super Bomberman 5 is the last Super Bomberman game released for the Super Famicom. It was released in Japan in 1997. Story Planet Bomber was a peaceful place until one day when the evil Terrorin appeared. He entered Bomber Penitentiary and released the Fiendish Bombers from their cells. They agreed to help Terrorin to help conquer the universe in exchange for their freedom. When Bomberman heard of this, he and Black Bomberman, along with their Rooi companions, set off to defeat the Fiendish Bombers and stop Terrorin's evil plan. Terrorin World "The enemy that has appeared before Bomberman this time is the self-styled Emperor of an alternate dimension, "Terrorin". Suddenly appearing from an other-dimensional space, he created Terrorin World, took the name of Emperor, and steeped himself in mystery. He has sprung the 8 "Fiendish Bombermen" from "Bomber Penitentiary" -- which was even said to be "the most strongly guarded in the universe" -- has made them his subordinates, and has begun his invasion. So as to protect the peace of Bomber World, Bomberman challenges the alternate-dimensional world that "Terrorin" has created!" Terrorin World is where the entirety of the Normal Game takes place. It is divided up into 5 areas, or "Zones"; each of the first 4 zones is themed after one of the previous Super Bomberman games, and each level in that zone uses that game's enemies, gimmicks, and scenery. The 5th and final zone contains all new worlds. A boss battle with one of the Fiendish Bombers awaits Bomberman at the end of each zone. Normal Game Super Bomberman 5 is a non-linear game. The player must defeat all enemies on the stage to clear it and, after doing so, several exits will appear. The player can enter any exit they choose. Each exit will take them to a different stage and along a different route to clearing the game. If the exit that appears is golden, it leads to a new stage. If it is blue, it leads to a stage previously completed. The player can use these color coded exits to work on reaching 100% completion for their file. Once the player has reached 100% completion on a file, three things happen: * The player recieves a random, game-altering Password * The Golden Bomber becomes a playable character in the Battle Game * The player can select their 100% complete file to start an "Encore Game" Encore Game In this game mode, all stages are roughly the same as in Normal Game, but with one notable exception: some Power-Ups are re-arranged in some stages. For example, Zone 1-1 sees its Fire-Up item replaced with a Pierce Bomb. The goal of Encore Game is to get 200% completion rate. To do this, the player has to beat and unlock all of the levels, once more. Beating all of the stages gives the player two random passwords, but nothing else of note happens. Areas *Zone 1 (Super Bomberman) *Zone 2 (Super Bomberman 2) *Zone 3 (Super Bomberman 3) *Zone 4 (Super Bomberman 4) *Zone 5 (new) Battle Game Stages Like most games in the series, this one has *Stage 1: Usual *Stage 2: Conveyor Belt *Stage 3: Hide and Seek Under the Roofs *Stage 4: Two Lights *Stage 5: Run Quickly! *Stage 6: It's Snow, It's Ice! *Stage 7: Curve! Go! *Stage 8: Riding the Trolley *Stage 9: Dead End *Stage 10: Leaping Fire *Stage 11: Strange Loop* *Stage 12: Trick Conveyor Belt* *Stage 13: Mystery Trolley* :''Note: Stages 11 through 13 can only be accessed on the normal cart by using a Hudson Super Joycard controller, setting the Turbo Fire to the middle setting and holding X on the title screen. These stages are automatically unlocked on the gold cart, however. Passwords The following passwords can be entered under the Options menu to change certain aspects of the game. Please note, only one password can be used at any given time. Normal Game Passwords These passwords allow players to select a file and make progress in the Normal Game, but with added effects. Battle Game Passwords These passwords alter the way Battle Game mode works. Other Passwords These are just some miscellaneous passwords for a couple different things. Soundtrack Super Bomberman 5 was designed to commemorate the Super Bomberman series, and as such, many of its songs are remixes from the first 4 games. Yasuhiko Fukuda was brought back to remix the game's Super Bomberman 2 songs, while the rest of the music was personally composed by series-veteran Jun Chiki Chikuma. Staff The Super Bomberman 5 staff Gallery Super Bomberman 5 Map.PNG|Zone map. Super Bomberman 5 Manga.jpg|Manual scan of the story Super Bomberman 5 Logo.gif|Logo 40-41.jpg 20-21.jpg 14-15.jpg 48-49.jpg 32-33.jpg 26-27.jpg 32-33.jpg References Super Bomberman 5 manual, pages 8 and 15 Super Bomberman 5 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pages 42 and 43 de:Super Bomberman 5 Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Super Bomberman Series Category:Bomberman 5 Help IN 200%